


Attention

by jamesilver



Series: A Drarry Playlist [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Switch, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, and harry started dating someone else, anyway, daaamn, so harry and draco had a secret relationship, which they then broke off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: They didn’t talk these days. Not after what happened.And by “what happened,” Harry definitely meant the two month long “hookup”. At least, a hookup was what it was supposed to be until they found themselves snuggling under a blanket by the lake one night. Things got too cozy, too fast. And everything was passionate, yet somehow comfortable. And then one day they just looked at each other and they knew— they shouldn’t be doing this. This secret relationship was not what should be happening.At least, that was what was going through Harry’s mind when they shared that look.So they moved on.And now they weren’t even speaking.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a series that takes songs and creates inspired fics using parts of the song. This specific fic was based off of Charlie Puth's Attention and I do not own the rights to any lyrics I possibly used, or any of the characters used. I am not making any money off of this whatsoever so please don't sue me.
> 
> Also parts were based off of [ this ](https://the-yellowsubmarine.tumblr.com/post/164991880427/so-ive-been-listening-to-attention-by-charlie) tumblr post
> 
> Playlist will be linked in end notes.

Things had been quiet lately. It was strange. Focusing only on his studies was something Harry had never been able to do before. There had always been  _something_. Even before Voldemort, there was always Draco. 

And now Draco was...quiet. 

It made Harry’s skin crawl so bad that he wanted to go ask Malfoy what the problem was. But...well, he couldn’t. 

They didn’t talk these days. Not after what happened. 

And by “what happened,” Harry definitely meant the two month long “hookup”. At least, a hookup was what it was supposed to be until they found themselves snuggling under a blanket by the lake one night. Things got too cozy, too fast. And everything was passionate, yet somehow comfortable. And then one day they just looked at each other and they knew— they shouldn’t be doing this. This secret relationship was not what should be happening. 

At least, that was what was going through  _Harry’s_  mind when they shared that look. 

So they moved on. 

And now they weren’t even speaking. 

Harry didn’t want to admit it, but it felt like there was a gaping hole in his life. He had been dealing with Malfoy’s sarcastic comments since he was eleven and now he wasn’t even graced with an overly emphasized “Potter”. In fact, Harry couldn’t remember the last time Malfoy spoke to him. He usually just nodded at him. That was about the extent of their communication. 

And Harry would never tell a soul, but it was  _driving him insane_. Honestly, the world felt off without him and Malfoy pestering each other. Like some bad shit was literally going to go down if they didn’t get it all out of their systems. Because Harry knew that every time  _he_  looked at Malfoy, he could very easily still come up with something snarky to say and he had no doubt Malfoy could too. 

But they were at a standstill. And Harry couldn’t even mention it. 

Was it because of their weird relationship that had now ended? Did Malfoy feel awkward now that they were exes?  _Were_  they even exes? Or was it something else? 

Harry didn’t know and he didn’t expect he would find out. He just wanted things to go back to normal. That was all he had wanted after the war and that was part of the reason he felt the need to end things with Draco. It didn’t feel right. 

Actually— Harry’s mind backtracked. It wasn’t right to lie. It had felt right. It had felt more than right. It had been perfect. But that was beside the point. Harry had wanted his  _life_  back. And Malfoy played a very different role in that. 

So Harry was moving on. He had decided he wasn’t going to let Malfoy not speaking to him bother him. He was going to move on. 

And in the spirit of moving on, he had accepted a date with a seventh-year Hufflepuff boy. His name was Liam and he was a cutie and Harry had to admit that his smile made Harry’s stomach feel a tad floppy. And so they were going on a picnic. Tonight. 

Harry took a deep breath, standing in front of the mirror. He smoothed his robes once more, turning slightly. He still hadn’t been able to decide if he was even going to wear his robes, or Muggle clothes. But, he had already changed five times and their date was in ten minutes. He blew out a sigh, worrying far too much. Surely Liam wasn’t going to judge him if he just wore jeans, right? 

But then, what if Liam was wearing his robes? 

This was a nightmare. 

And, with a small shock, Harry realized this was his first date. His first official date. That was why he was so bloody nervous. 

Laughing it off, he switched back to his jeans and a T-shirt before heading outside to where he and Liam had agreed to meet for their picnic. 

They had a nice time, Harry would say that. The conversation was fun and light, but it felt like it was missing something. When he told Hermione about it later, she didn’t seem to understand. 

“I don’t know what you mean, Harry. It seems like you two really clicked?”

Harry shrugged, sitting in the eighth year common room with her. “I’m not sure. It just feels like something’s missing.”

Ron was sitting on Hermione’s other side and he seemed to agree with her. “Mate, it sounds good. Relationships don’t have to be perfect, especially your first one.”

“Ron’s right. You’ve never been with anyone. This is your first relationship. It doesn’t have to be perfect by any means, but you should still give him a chance. Liam is very nice and I think you two had a wonderful first date.”

Sure enough, Hermione was always right and now it was closing in on December and Harry and Liam were dating. Like, walking into the Great Hall holding hands kind of dating. 

And Harry was happy. 

And Hermione didn’t ask, but if she had, Harry would have lied and have said that nothing felt missing. Because something did. 

Something was definitely missing. 

 

__________

 

They had just gotten back from winter break when it started. It was like Malfoy finally grew a pair again. And the rumors started. 

At first, Harry was relieved that he wasn’t being ignored anymore. But, he quickly found that to not be entirely true. The rumors were flying faster than he could keep up with them and Draco Malfoy still would acknowledge Harry with no more than a polite nod on occasion. Nevertheless, Harry  _knew_  the rumors were coming from him. No one else would dare start the rumor that Harry Potter had used Felix Felicis to lose his virginity. 

Which, the rumor said he lost it to Liam. And Draco was the only one who would know that that wasn’t true. And that was exactly why Harry got so angry when he finally confronted him. 

The conversation had escalated quickly. They were in an empty hall and Malfoy seemed to finally find it appropriate to speak to him. 

“Why start the rumors?” Harry had asked. 

“What rumors?” Malfoy had turned quickly, facing Harry in an instant. 

“All those ones about me lately. Including the ones about Liam and I?”

“Oh, such as that lovely one about the Felix Felicis? That was quite clever, but Potter, I’m afraid you and I both know that I would never tell such a lie.” 

“Really? You? Lie?” 

Malfoy’s smirk dropped from his face, obviously not appreciating the sarcasm. “If I wanted to spread rumors about you, Potter, I could find a select few about a secret relationship you seemed to have had at the beginning of this year. And, I’m sure that as people began to think about it— as they do with all rumors— they would realize that you had seemed oddly...distant those months.”

Malfoy had been stepping closer throughout this conversation. They were now standing only a few feet from each other. 

“No one would believe you.”

“Really?” Step. “You don’t think Granger and the Weasel would remember all those times you darted off for two months?” Step. “Or all those times you—“ Step. “—didn’t come back to bed for the entire night?” Step. 

Harry gulped, trying to not let his emotions show on his face. Malfoy was right. 

And, Merlin, he was standing so close to Harry. He could smell Draco’s expensive cologne— the one that smelled like rain in the forest that he only put on every other day so it wouldn’t get too strong— and Harry suddenly felt a tad lightheaded. 

But then Malfoy pulled back and began to walk away. “Don’t accuse me of things without evidence, Potter.” 

Harry shook his head, trying to forget about the encounter. 

He spent most of the rest of that day with Liam. It was mostly a study date, books spread out across a large table in the library. And when Harry walked back to his room that night, he was happy. Something may have been missing, but he was happy, rumors he damned. 

Then his head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes and on the first inhale he knew what missing. 

Three months later, Harry thought he could still smell trace amounts of rain in the forest on his pillow from the countless nights he had snuck Draco in and the realization hit him full force. 

He gasped, eyes opening and pricking with tears. He missed Draco. And that was what was missing from his relationship with Liam. With Liam, everything was easy and soft and smooth. With Draco, it had still been Draco. Things were fun and snarky and difficult because they would bicker. 

Harry never did like things easy. 

And Harry missed Draco Malfoy. 

 

__________

 

As soon as he had realized it, everything in his relationship felt lackluster. Eventually, Harry began picking fights without even realizing he was picking fights. And Liam would talk things out calmly and try to find a solution, which, in turn, only would make him angrier. Something in Harry’s blood burned for a fight. 

So he broke up with Liam. It was quiet and most people didn’t even know it had happened. His friends were baffled. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hermione had asked him quietly the next day. He had shook his head and they had moved on. That night, Ron had asked him about it. 

“Why did you break up with him? Things were going great with you two.”

“That’s it, Ron. Things weren’t going great. Which is why I broke up with him.” 

Ron turned, obviously not buying it. “You two were only fighting because you were making the fights.”

Harry met his eyes, defensive. “What are you saying, Ron?”

“You know what. You sabotaged your own relationship and you know it.” 

And Harry knew he was right. He wasn’t going to admit it, but Ron was right. Harry had sabotaged his relationship with Liam because he wanted someone else. 

Yet, it seemed like every time he actually  _saw_  that particular person, he wanted to change his mind. 

Malfoy was driving him mad. Years later, when Ron and Hermione’s kids would ask how their best friend Harry Potter had died, they would get solemn and say, ‘Draco Malfoy,’ and the child would scream ‘Harry was murdered?!’ and they would say ‘no, Harry was annoyed to death.’ 

He seemed to enjoy these rumors. He seemed to do it to get Harry to confront him. After all, that was the only time when Malfoy would actually speak to him. 

And so here they were. Because, yes, Draco was desperate for interaction with Harry, but Harry found himself just as desperate. 

“Do you get some sort of twisted pleasure from making my life miserable?” No response. “How would you feel if I started spreading rumors about you?”

“Potter, who says you’re important enough to make my life miserable? And, you never would spread rumors about people because you’re too good. That’s what it’s always been, hasn’t it? Perfect Harry Potter: the Golden Boy of the Wizarding World.” 

“Why are you doing all this, anyway? What’s in it for you?”

“I’ve already told you,  _Potter_ , I’m not spreading the rumors.”

“You bloody liar! I know it’s you!”

“Seems you’re becoming more like that hufflepuff of yours. A few months ago, you would have drawn your wand by now.” Harry’s fingers twitched in response. But, he didn’t want to hex Malfoy. 

He wanted something else. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since. He wanted what he had with Liam, but with Draco. 

“Do you have nothing to say for yourself, Potter?”

He drew his wand. Malfoy got under his skin like no one else. “I’m not the one who needs to be answering to my wrongs.”

“What wrongs would you like me to answer for, Potter? And how would you like that? You want me on my knees, Potter? Begging for forgiveness?” 

Harry’s mind seemed to stutter. Other than the forgiveness part, yes, Harry did want that. 

His face must have had a strange look because Malfoy looked a tad hesitant. Harry’s wand arm had gone slack and he wasn’t focusing on the conversation. 

“ _Potter_.” It was the way that Draco said his name that meant ‘pay attention to me.’ 

Harry’s mouth recovered before his brain could catch up and he wished he could take the words back as soon as they hit the air. “And if that is what I want? Well...minus the forgiveness part.” Fuck, Harry’s mind began to panic. Why did the say that? 

Malfoy froze, unsure of how to act next. “Potter—“

“Don’t act like there isn’t still something between us.” 

His posture turned defensive once more. “My life doesn’t revolve around you, Potter.”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t think about me.”

“You’re obviously the one with some specific fantasies.” 

Harry started inching closer to Draco. “Yeah, because you use insults laced with innuendos with all your rivals.” 

“You were the one interpreting it like that. That was not my intention.” A blush was starting to creep up Draco’s neck. 

“Don’t deny that you wouldn’t do the same thing had I gone on about me on my knees...begging.” Harry was now only an arm’s length away, wand already out of his hand. 

He watched Draco’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Draco averted his eyes, glancing to the side before back again. He was flustered. Harry always seemed to get him flustered. 

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do, Potter, but it’s not—“

“You do know. This was what you wanted to happen. It’s why you’ve been spreading all these rumors. You have missed this sexually-undertoned fighting. Admit it.”

Draco would never. Not verbally. But what he did next did so anyway. 

He reached out, grabbing the front of Harry’s robes and crashing them together. Before either could fully process what was going on, they were backing Harry up towards an empty classroom off the side of the hall. Thoughts were thrown out the window. Logic wasn’t important right now because they had both been craving this for months. 

Draco’s mouth left Harry’s when the back of Harry’s legs hit a table. While sucking on Harry’s neck, he reached under and lifted Harry onto the table. In response, Harry drew his wand and used it to close and lock the door behind them. 

Clothes were off without thinking about it and things began moving fast. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco’s waist. Usually, Harry preferred to top but it was something about missing Draco that had him laying back on the table, ankles hooked behind Draco. Their eyes met and things seemed to slow down for a moment. 

Draco ran a hand down Harry’s chest, his fingers softer than Harry remembered. Before they got down too far, Harry took those fingers and interlaced them with his own. He wanted Draco back. He wanted him to stay. He wanted him to be there and talk to him and get cozy under a blanket at the lake again. He wanted him back. 

Draco broke the eye contact first. He started kissing Harry’s chest, making his way down and pretending that he wasn’t holding Harry’s hand. As if nothing was really happening between them and it was just sex. Just the way they had pretended it was last time. But that didn’t work last time, did it?

Despite all this, Draco proceeded as normal, his mouth finding Harry’s cock. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, moaning at the weight on his tongue. He had missed this just as much as Harry had. 

When he knelt down to get a better angle, he tried to slyly remove his hand from Harry’s, but he held steadfast. Draco closed his eyes and moved on, still pretending it wasn’t happening. 

He took Harry further, bobbing his head up and down, taking him deeper. He had missed Harry. But he wasn’t going to admit it. This was just going to be a one-off, he told himself as he tried to press all the way down. But, he was out of practice. He almost choked trying to get there. And, there was no way he could ever keep his heart guarded from Harry. That’s what got him into this situation in the first place. 

He was distracted by Harry moaning something. He drew off Harry’s cock and looked him in the eyes again. 

“Fuck me, Draco.” There was need in his eyes and his voice and his legs were spread and it was true: Draco could never resist Harry. No matter how much he could try. 

He leaned down, going for Harry’s neck instead of his mouth. As he did, Draco felt something pressing into his other hand— the one that wasn’t holding Harry’s. It was a bottle of lube that the other had conjured. 

_Show off,_  he thought, before coating a finger and reaching down. 

Working Harry open was something he always enjoyed. It wasn’t something he was able to do often, so he generally took his time and made it last. Not this time though. As much as Draco wanted this, something in him was panicking and telling him to run. It was all too much and he was getting himself in deep. That he was just going to get his heart broken again. 

Drawing back to watch Harry’s face, he slipped in the first finger. Harry’s body tensed, and he shushed him, coaxing him into relaxing. It wasn’t until he was in to the second knuckle that it occurred to him:

Had Harry done this with Liam? 

Draco froze as soon as the thought entered his mind. Had Liam watched him fall apart like this? Had Liam taken care of him the way Draco does? Better? Did—

“Draco?” Harry’s voice brought him back and their eyes snapped together. “Draco, is everything alright?”

And then something else occurred to Draco: Harry and Liam were still together. He processed this thought in a matter of seconds:

At first, he felt awful for being a home wrecker. Then again, it was Harry. It wasn’t like he had the ability to just get up and walk out on him. Also, it was Harry’s decision to cheat. But, then again, Draco  _had_  kissed him first. Did he push him into it? 

Obviously he may have pushed Harry into the room but there had been plenty of moments for Harry to think about it before his cock was even in Draco’s mouth, much less Draco’s fingers in his ass. And, that meant Harry was willing to cheat on Liam with him.  _Him_. 

In these few seconds, Harry showed nothing but concern. But, still, Draco had to know. 

“Have you done this with him?” 

His voice was so quiet that, at first, he wasn’t sure if Harry had heard him. But then he averted his eyes. 

“Sex? Yeah.” 

“No, not— Obviously you’ve fucked him. But has he…?”

Harry’s eyes were alight with understanding when they met Draco’s again. “No.” Draco felt Harry’s hand squeeze his tighter. “No, no one but you. Only you, Draco.” 

Draco took a steadying nod, refraining from the sigh of relief that wanted to escape him. No matter how much of Harry was now Liam’s, at least some part of him was still all Draco. 

He leaned in, kissing Harry and feeling his other hand tangle into his hair. Slowly, he began working a second finger into Harry, the mood back as their kiss deepend. 

Draco pulled back to watch Harry’s face once more just as he began to moan. 

He leaned over to whisper in Harry’s ear. “Care for a silencing charm, or are we getting risky?” 

Harry started to laugh at that but then Draco’s fingers found a spot he had been missing for months and the laugh broke off into another moan, both the hand that was still in Draco’s hair and the one in his other hand tightening instinctively at the pleasure. 

“Just fuck me,” Harry moaned again, squirming as Draco found the spot again. 

He nipped at Harry’s earlobe. “If you insist.” 

 

 

It was over way too soon. Draco hadn’t slept with anyone since Harry and he never lasted very long topping anyway. Harry was overwhelmed by how much he missed Draco and how much he didn’t want things to end that he got ahead of himself and came even before Draco did. And now Draco was laying on the table beside him, panting and refusing to make eye contact. 

He had broken their handhold and now Harry wanted it back. It was like a lifeline that Draco had severed. It was like the moment had passed and Draco was distant once more. 

Harry turned on his side, despite the hard table, propping his head up on one elbow. “If you wanted to get back together, why didn’t you just say something?” 

Draco tensed. That was not a topic open for discussion. He sat up.

“We were never together, Potter, remember?” In an instant he was standing and was halfway dressed before Harry had even sat up. “Besides,” he pulled on the last of his clothes. “don’t you have more important people to get back to?” And he left, leaving Harry sitting on a table in an empty classroom, naked and wondering what the  _hell_  just happened. 

 

__________

 

The rumors didn’t stop, of course they didn’t. And if Harry had thought Draco was avoiding him before, he somehow managed to make it even worse now. The only times he ever even saw Draco were in class and occasionally in the Great Hall. Harry even tried to catch him in the hallways to and from classes, but with no luck. 

Harry didn’t give up, though. He couldn’t. He wanted Draco back and he was willing to work for it. 

Then, Draco’s words from that day echoed through his head.  _We were never together in the first place, Potter._  And Harry decided that he would do whatever it would take to get Draco to date him. 

At least, that was before the worst rumor reached him. 

Following ones that were true (Harry Potter broke up with his boyfriend and Harry Potter had sex with someone in an empty classroom), came something Harry had never thought Draco would dare mess with: 

_Harry Potter misses the fame of the war and the ego that comes with saving people. I’ve heard he may even be glad it happened._

Sure, some of the more “scandalous” rumors would be thought to get to Harry more, but this one truly hit home. Draco knew better than that. Of course, everyone who was in the war knew better than that. War wasn’t easy, and they all lost people. No one wanted to even come close to reliving it. But to know that the rumors were coming from Draco made it even worse. Harry couldn’t handle it anymore. 

Draco was there when he would stay up with Harry and hear the nightmares the war had left him with. And Draco had been left with his own. Draco knew every single secret and everything that haunted him. How could he dare say that? 

Harry burst into the Great Hall drawing his wand at the sight of Malfoy, anger building. He walked until he was only a short distance from him. A burst of light flew from his wand as he cast a particularly painful hex. Draco recoiled, yelling a bit. “I have had enough of  _you_ ,” Harry yelled. “It was  _you_  who has been spreading all these rumors and it’s  _you_  that has been messing with my life—“ For extra emphasis, Harry kept recasting the hex. “—it’s  _you_  that’s just looking for attention. I  _love_  you.” He was crying now. “Don’t you  _see_? But  _you_  can’t get past your ego and  _you_  don’t care about me and what I feel and—“ 

Draco had his wand out, livid. “Excuse me, Potter?” He cast the same hex right back, causing Harry to jump as it hit him. “It was  _you_  who  _broke my heart_  and it was  _you_  who kept our relationship a secret. It was  _you_  who ended things.  _You_  were the one who couldn’t love me and so  _you_  ran. And for the last time—  _I did not spread those damn rumors_!”

Harry raised his wand once more, tears wetting his face. Before he could get a word out, it all ended. 

“Experlliarmus!” McGonagall’s voice rang out above the entire Great Hall, which was alight with whispers about what had just happened. Saviour Harry Potter and ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy had a secret love affair? That was just outed to everyone? 

But the Great Hall went silent, all eyes drawn to the Headmistress’. “You two—“ she pointed at Harry and Draco. “—my office. Now.” 

She led the two of them out of Great Hall and to the Headmistress’ office where they both sat across from her, refusing eye contact with her or each other. 

“Now, I believe there are a few things we need to discuss,” she began. When neither acknowledged her, she simply continued. “You will both be having your wands confiscated for that stunt you just pulled in the Great Hall.”

“What?!” Both heads shot up as Draco made the exclamation. “But it was his fault! I was defending myself!”

“With an offensive attack, Mr. Malfoy?” She cut him off before he could argue any more. "We will not tolerate that behavior, especially from our eighth-year students who are supposed to be setting an example for the younger years.” She paused. “I must say though, your spells were impressively done. All nonverbal, even.” 

Draco gave her a flat look, obviously not appreciating the compliment. 

“Another matter is these rumors that have been started about Mr. Potter—“

“For the last time, I’ve had nothing to do with them.” 

Harry remained silent, staring at the floor. He kept replaying what Draco said in his mind. He had broken Draco’s heart? He had kept their relationship a secret? He thought that was what Draco had wanted too? 

“Mr. Potter?”

His head snapped up. McGonagall was staring at him expectantly. “I’m sorry?” 

“Do you have anything to say?” 

“I’m sorry for my behavior, Headmistress. I should have checked my emotions and I shouldn’t have attacked.” 

She smiled at that. “I meant, do you have anything to say to Mr. Malfoy?” 

Oh. Harry turned towards Draco who refused to meet his eyes. Draco had been crying. Harry could see that now. And he had been the cause. 

“I’ll give you two a moment here to work things out in the quiet.” And with that, McGonagall left them. 

“Draco,” he began. “I am so so—“ 

“Don’t. I didn’t start the bloody rumors, Potter, no matter what you think. And stop calling me Draco.” 

“But, Dra—“

“You don’t deserve it.” He was still staring off into the distance. 

There was a moment of pause where Harry didn’t know what to say next. “Did you mean what you said?”

Draco turned to him then. Tears welled in his eyes and his mouth was open in disbelief. “Really? Harry I loved you. And you hid me. How do you think that made me feel? And just when I thought we were really starting to get somewhere, you broke things off and asked me not to mention it to anyone. Like you’re embarrassed. Are you embarrassed, Potter?” 

“No. No, not at all. Draco—“

“I asked you not to call me that,” Draco hissed through his teeth. 

“I love you.” 

Draco scoffed lightly, tears overflowing and painting his face. “It’s a little late for that, Potter.” 

“I never stopped loving you.”

“Well, isn’t that sad for you, then?” 

“I don’t think you ever stopped loving me, either.” Now, Draco didn’t know what to say, averting his eyes once more. “Draco, please.” Harry was whispering now. “Please take me back.” 

A sob escaped Draco and Harry stood. One step and he had Draco sobbing into his arms. He pressed his face into the top of Draco’s hair. He was never going to let any harm come to him. 

Draco finally pulled back. “Harry, I’m scared.” 

Taking his face in his hands, Harry used his thumbs to brush tears off Draco’s face. “Why?”

“What if I get hurt again?”

“I will never hurt you. If we’re ever not on the same page— like if I think you’re fine with keeping our relationship a secret— you have to voice that. Draco, I—“

“Why did you leave me?” 

Harry pressed his forehead to Draco’s, feeling Draco’s hands close around his wrists. “I left you because I wanted my life back. And you played a very different role in that. I was trying to just make things the way they were before. And the way things were before was with you antagonizing me. But, when I thought it was you spreading those rumors, it was actually hell. Draco, all I have wanted since I left you was you back. It was the biggest mistake of my life.”

Draco sniffled, smiling a little. “We talked about that, remember?” 

Harry pulled back. “What do you mean?”

“When our relationship first started, you talked about wanting to just make things the way they were before and I told you that wouldn’t work because things had changed. Don’t you remember?” 

He hadn’t. But now that conversation came back to him clearly. It was their first real night together, crying on the floor of the common room while everyone else slept. Harry had forgotten all about it. 

“It had always been an idea you could never let go. But it didn’t work, did it?”

“Not at all.” 

“Still want things like they were?”

“Absolutely not. I want you. Take me back.” 

“We were never—“

“Then date me. Openly, in front of everyone. Let the world know. Because I love you, Draco.” 

And he smiled. “I love you too, Harry.” 

 

__________

 

The rumor of Harry and Draco dating had spread quickly and they were both sure to confirm it any chance they got. They were in love, and they didn’t care who knew. 

 

 

__________

 

“Hey!” Harry called out. “Your feet are cold!” 

“That’s only because you steal all the blankets,” Draco’s voice drifted back to him in the dark. They were laying on the floor of their new flat. They were furnitureless and fresh out of school, and they were happier than they either had ever thought they could be. 

Draco snuggled up to Harry, wrapping his arms around his little spoon. “I love you, Harry,” he whispered in his ear. 

“I love you too, Draco.” Harry closed his eyes, letting himself drift away. He felt safe with Draco, and he felt loved. And he knew that feeling was never going to end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> The drarry playlist is [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/user/jamesilver/playlist/1fIuJApIJzhm1snajKKmrm?si=-n08dDFGRZ6_1xCZlDbLug)
> 
> Also, feel free to leave any song recommendations for the playlist!! I will continue to write more fics based off of songs and they will be added into this series!!
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
